ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Minecraft to the Future
É um filme de MT, Randy e GL. Enredo Dia 12 de 0.30 1982 - 10:03 MT: Sim, sei, isso não é hora de filme começar, mas não é assim que começa a história, quis dizer, que vocês vêram a seguir. Dia 26 de 1.4.7 2013 - 01:18 GL: Ta filmando? MT: Sim. GL: Olá, sou GL Brown, e essa é a minha experiência número #096. Estou no shopping, Pinheiros Gêmeos, para mostra-la ao futurooooo! (GL abre a porta do CraftLorean) GL: Note, que o relógio de MineWolf está sincronizado ao meu. (Os relógios são 01:18 e então viram 01:19) MT: Ahã. GL: Ok, faça uma boa viagem, MineWolf, cuidado com a cabeça! (GL fecha a porta do CraftLorean e pega um controle remoto) MT: Perai... esse controle ta ligado no... (GL começa a fazer o CraftLorean dar ré com o controle remoto) (O CraftLorean ao parar no final do estacionamento, começa a forçar velocidade até 45 MPH) (MT começa a se distanciar mas GL puxa ele para ali de volta) (O CraftLorean começa a dirigir em 85 MPH até eles, e num trovão e lava soltada de seu pneu, é mandado para 1 minuto no futuro) GL: FUNCIONAAAAAAA! o deslocamento temporal está intacto, a estrutura do MineWolf e do carro estão intactas! MT: Caramba, GL, você desintegrou o MineWolf... GL: Tenha calma, MT, não desintegrei nada, eu mandei-o para o futuro! 1 minuto no futuro, para ser exato, e em exatamente 30 segundos, veremos o MineWolf e a Máquina do Tempo, cercado de 1,0 segundos! MT: Espera aí, espera aí, GL, está me dizendo que você construiu uma máquina do tempo... com um carrinho e obsidiana? GL: Se vamos construir uma máquina do tempo, porque não fazer com estilo?! Aliás, a corrente inoxidável... (O relógio toca um alarme) GL: CUIDADO! (GL empurra MT e o CraftLorean surge) (GL caminha até o CraftLorean) (GL toca na porta mas então começa a caminhar para trás) GL: AIII! MT: Que foi? ta muito quente? GL: Ta frio, gelado. (GL abre a porta com a perna e MineWolf sai do CraftLorean) GL: MINEWOLF, Seu danadinho. GL: Note agora que o relógio de MineWolf está 1 minuto atrasado, é como se ele avança-se 1 minuto, e nós teriamos passado por ele, mas para ele não, por que a viagem foi instantânea! MT: Isso é coisa grande, GL, é ótimo. Esse carro anda com rodas comúns? GL: Provavelmente não, requer algo mais forte, rodas de lava. MT: Ah, rodas de lava... perai, quer dizer que esse negócio é radiótivo?! GL: EI, CONTINUA FILMANDO! não, não, não, esse negócio é elétrico, mas eu quero que obtenha energia máxima de 1,21 jigowatts. MT: GL, não pode entrar numa loja e comprar lava... você roubou isso?! GL: HMMPH, HMMMPH, é claro! roubei de terroristas libianos, queriam criar uma bomba nuclear, então roubei o total de lava que usavam para a bomba, e vendi peças de fliperama, vem cá, vou mostrar como funciona. MT: Meu deus... GL: Primeiro, você liga os BloControles. (GL ativa os BloControles) GL: Esse mostrador quer dizer onde você vai, esse onde você está, e esse onde você esteve. MT: Entendi. GL: Você aciona um ano, com essa pequena placa elétrica de Redstone, digamos que você queria ir para a assinatura da indepêndencia (GL ativa em 0.1 1776) GL: Ou em testemunhado, o nascimento de cristo. (GL ativa em 0.0 0000) GL: Ou uma data memorável na história, 5 de novembro de 1982... (GL ativa em 0.30 1982) GL: Sim... claro, 5 de novembro de 1982... Haha MT: Que foi? GL: Ora, MT, foi quando eu inventei a viagem no tempo, eu lembro claramente, eu estava pendurando um relógio, encima da privada, eu cai e bati a cabeça na pia, e quando levantei... tive uma visão, uma revelação, uma imagem na cabeça, uma imagem disto! (GL mostra o Capacitor de Blocos) GL: O capacitor de Blocos! MT: Capacitor... de blocos? GL: Demorei 29 anos de toda fortuna da minha fámilia para entender aquela imagem... Caramba, as coisas mudaram muito por aqui, eu lembro de quando era uma fazenda até onde podia... o velho Hermody, tinha a idéia louca de tolerar pinheiros... GL: Bom, vamos pegar sua roupa contra lava. (Um pouco depois... GL e MT colocam lava no recarregador do CraftLorean) Personagens Principais 1.4.7 2013 *MT *GL Obs: Resto em breve 0.30 1982 Não apareceram ainda. Galeria Ver Minecraft to the Future/Galeria Categoria:Filmes